Two worlds apart cap 2
by Hikari2009
Summary: Ed and Al found their lost friend, but time has changed her too much
1. Chapter 1

Two worlds apart

Ed/OC Once Ed finally found his lost childhood friend, will he be able to manage her without problems?

Cap 1.

*_"Claire come on! Mom's calling for us!" A little boy with golden eyes yelled, a smile spread across his face. _

"_But I want to stay more!!" A squeaky voice replied to him. The boy sighed and walked towards the girl that had just let out the unusually high pitch reply. _

"_We can play with the butterflies later, it's time to eat now!" he said as he took the girl's hand and dragged her from the flowers that were filled with colors radiating from all the butterflies. The girl looked at him with watery eyes, pleading through them to stay more. The boy looked at her and sighed in defeat_

"_wait here!" he said as he let go of her hand and ran into the house, leaving the girl with a confused face, but happy she was able to spend more time with the beautiful creatures. The young boy soon returned with an empty jar, that had holes in the lid. He smiled and looked at her. She tilted her head a bit confused, and the boy opened the lid, and with one swift move, he caught one butterfly and quickly put the lid back on. _

"_here!" he said as he handed the jar to the girl. She looked at him sadly as she took the jar. He saw the expression on her face, and quickly asked_

"_don't you like it?" he asked scared. The girl nodded her head slowly_

"_won't he die here?" she asked concerned as the wings of the butterfly were quickly tapping the jar in a useless attempt of freeing itself. The boy smiled and patted the girl on her head_

"_don't worry! You'll free it after we eat, he will just keep you company at the table, ok?" he said, and the girl's face lit up soon, as she smiled widely and nodded her head in one quick move_

"_yep!" she said happily. The boy smiled relieved and took her hand once more_

"_good, now let's go and eat!" he said and the girl agreed following him back into the house_

"_hey Ed" the girl said as they were walking_

"_hm?" Edward replied looking forward, careful not to trip_

"_thank you!" she glimmed and smiled. Ed just nodded his head in reply._

Ed slowly opened his eyes as he felt his body shaking slightly. He couldn't figure out where he was for a moment, but soon realized once his sight was cleared.

"oh, you're awake brother!" Al said, his voice echoing through the armor. Ed smiled and yawned, stretching his limbs.

"yea!" he said as he scratched his head

"where you having a nice dream?" Al asked out of nowhere, making Ed look at him confused. Al just giggled and said

"you were smiling…" he cleared the point to his brother. Ed didn't answer but just looked out the window of the train that was rapidly heading towards Central.

"yeah, I guess you could say so!" he said and smiled goofly

"what did you dream?" Al asked, his curiosity kicking in. Ed laughed and covered his eyes with his hand.

"stuff" he said plainly as flashbacks of his dream came back to him like a lightning bolt.

"aw come on brother, tell me!" Al whined, wanting to know what had made his brother smile while he was sleeping. Ed looked at Al, and with a sad smiled told him

"I dreamed about how it used to be before…" he said slowly and Al just looked at him, wanting to hear every detail.

"I saw us when we were kids, and mom… and Claire.." he said slowly, and Al leaned back on his seat

"oh…" he replied slowly, and diverted his gaze from his brother and out the window. Ed took his brother's example and looked out the window as well, his memories coming back to him slowly.

Claire had been found by his mother on their doorstep when she was just a baby. She was the same as Ed, he could see it clearly, even if she was his age, she was such a crybaby. He laughed inside at that thought. His mom decided to keep her, but told her the truth as soon as she could understand things, but she didn't seem to be affected too much, maybe because of all the love she had received from his family. Unlike him and Al, Claire couldn't stand alchemy, and never did she try learning it, but she enjoyed seeing them using it.

After their mother died, and they went on training with Izumi, Ed and Al left Claire with Winry and Pianko, but after they returned, Pinako said that a lost relative of hers came after her and took her away, and that they couldn't do anything to stop them, and they haven't seen her ever since.

Ed sighed as the memories flooded his mind, and he closed his eyes leaning on his seat and waiting for the train ride to be over.

"are you excited brother?" Al suddenly broke the silence and Ed looked at him a bit confused

"about the test!" Al said and Ed smiled remembering why they were on the train in the first place. They were heading to Central to take the exam to become state alchemists. The only way they could find leads and possibly the path to the Philosopher's stone. The only way that they could regain their bodies after their failed attempt of bringing their mother back to life.

"neah, we've been preparing for this day for a long time, I'm sure we can pin it down!" he said smiling with confidence in his voice. He could almost feel Al smiling from behind the iron mask, but he hadn't seen his brother's face for so long, he almost forgot what he looked like.

"you're right!" Al said confident as well, as they both started laughing. The rest of the road was quiet, some complaints from Ed about being bored, but nothing much after. They had finally reached Central, ready for their exam, and happy to finally get off the train. Ed stretched his hands and legs and took in a deep breath. Soon after, Mustang appeared with that slimy grin of his joined by Hawkeye and Havoc.

"well, you two made it! Come on, we have no time to lose!" he said quickly as he turned on his heels faster than Ed could reply. He just frowned and let out a sigh, motioning to his brother to follow him. Al obeyed and went after his older brother. They had reached the building and Ed grinned widely as he scrubbed his nose and said

"you ready Alphonse?" he asked his brother, who nodded.

"let's show them who's the smartest alchemists!" Ed said as he and his brother went in for the written exam. They took it and they both came out happy as ever.

"that test was a piece of cake!" Ed laughed proudly

"I'll have to admit that it was indeed easy!" Al said as he sat down on a small bench.

"all that we have left now is the last test, and we're one step closer on becoming state alchemists!" Ed said with a smirk

"and the dogs of the military…" Al continued, making Ed loose his smile.

"listen Al, you don't have to do this, you know!" He said to his brother, who just nodded in disapproval.

"no brother, I promised I would be there for you no matter what! That we would do anything together!" Al said and Ed smiled again

"ok Al, let's kick some wanna be alchemist's ass!" Ed laughed as they were called in for the interview. Ed passed with flying colors, but unfortunately, Al couldn't go any further, due to his "special situation".

"I'm sorry brother…" Al said to Ed feeling deeply disappointed.

"don't worry Al, I'll pass this test, and become a state alchemist!" Ed reassured Al, as he patted his empty armor. Al smiled and nodded his head. Ed took in a deep breath and proceeded to take the final test, which of course he passed thanks to the stupidity of other inexperienced alchemists.

Ed was called into Mustang's office.

"well, congrats kid, I never thought you would pull it off!" Mustang said sheepishly as he read some papers.

"yea, well, surprise!" Ed replied ironical as Mustang opened the certificate that had announced Ed's state alchemist name

"Full Metal?" Ed read the paper as he looked at Mustang then at his automail arm. He smiled.

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door, making Ed jump a bit.

"yes?" Mustang yelled "come in!" he said as he stood up from his chair. The door opened and a girl entered the office. She was wearing a pair of pants that stopped right above her knees, her higher half was covered by a black shirt, and had a black scarf tied around her waist. Her black hair was pinned up in a high pony tail, and her purple eyes sparkled into the sun that was shining from the window.

"what do you want?" Mustang said with a sigh

"hey, don't give me that!" the girl yelled as she stomped into the room and slapped her hand on his office, making his cup of coffee shake a bit. Mustang sighed and passed a hand through his hair

"Are you here to make more noise for nothing?" he asked annoyed, and the girl frowned even more

"you jerk! Just who do you think you're talking with??" she yelled even louder. She seemed to have a feisty attitude and didn't care about the way she talked with Mustang. Ed just stood there stunned without saying anything. This girl seemed so familiar, but he couldn't be sure of who she was.

"Please just leave me alone…" Mustang said in a defeated voice. The girl took out her pocket watch that Ed had just received.

"See this?" the girl shoved the watch in Mustang's face "this means I have the same status as you, so don't treat me like a kid!" she yelled loudly. There was something familiar about her appearance, but Ed couldn't figure what. She looked just like Claire, but her personality was the total opposite of what she used to be, and she was a state alchemist, Claire hated alchemy, so it couldn't be her. His mind was so confused as he kept starring at the girl. Mustang saw the look in his face and smirked

"by the way, meet the new state alchemist this year, the Full Metal alchemist! Full Metal, meet the Blood alchemist!" Mustang made the introductions, and the girl's eyes landed on Ed, piercing through him.

"I don't care about.." she began but suddenly stopped and looked better at the boy.

"you seem familiar…" she said slowly, examining him from head to toe, making Ed feeling a bit uncomfortable. Mustang smirked and said

"that's because you two know each other!" both Ed and the girl looked at Mustang surprised and confused. He just laughed slowly.

"come on, don't you remember?" he asked with a hint of irony in his voice.

"what are you talking…" the girl began, but something like a lightning bolt pierced her body and her eyes slowly went back on the blond boy, her heard throbbing in her chest and her throat getting dry. Ed just looked at her confused as ever.

"it couldn't be…" she whispered as she went closer to Ed. He wanted to step back, but his body just wouldn't listen to him.

"what are you.." he started, but stopped once he saw the scared and shocked expression on her face. She then snapped out of it and frowned deeply and clenched her fist. With a quick move, she let Mustang and Ed wide eyed as she hit Ed with such power, that he fell on the couch. He placed a hand on his cheek angry as he yelled

"what the hell was that for?!" the girl just crossed her arms and huffed

"you idiot! I can't believe you don't even remember me!" she said as she held a high stature. Ed just starred at her even more confused. Mustang started laughing as he stood up and went next to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"let me make the introduction again!" he said jokingly.

"Edward Elric, this is Claire Mustang!" he said with a grin and Ed's jaw almost dropped five feet under. He didn't know what shocked him more. The fact that this crazy girl was the same crybaby Claire he used to know, or that her name was Mustang. Claire closed her face to Ed with the same frown, that made Ed back in the couch as much as he could. Her frown melt slowly, as she looked at him

"you really don't recognize me?" she asked slowly, pain filling her voice. Now Ed's eyes widen as he recognized that same hurt, childish voice.

"Claire…" he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Two worlds apart

Ed/OC Once Ed finally found his lost childhood friend, will he be able to manage her without problems?

Cap 1.

*_"Claire come on! Mom's calling for us!" A little boy with golden eyes yelled, a smile spread across his face. _

"_But I want to stay more!!" A squeaky voice replied to him. The boy sighed and walked towards the girl that had just let out the unusually high pitch reply. _

"_We can play with the butterflies later, it's time to eat now!" he said as he took the girl's hand and dragged her from the flowers that were filled with colors radiating from all the butterflies. The girl looked at him with watery eyes, pleading through them to stay more. The boy looked at her and sighed in defeat_

"_wait here!" he said as he let go of her hand and ran into the house, leaving the girl with a confused face, but happy she was able to spend more time with the beautiful creatures. The young boy soon returned with an empty jar, that had holes in the lid. He smiled and looked at her. She tilted her head a bit confused, and the boy opened the lid, and with one swift move, he caught one butterfly and quickly put the lid back on. _

"_here!" he said as he handed the jar to the girl. She looked at him sadly as she took the jar. He saw the expression on her face, and quickly asked_

"_don't you like it?" he asked scared. The girl nodded her head slowly_

"_won't he die here?" she asked concerned as the wings of the butterfly were quickly tapping the jar in a useless attempt of freeing itself. The boy smiled and patted the girl on her head_

"_don't worry! You'll free it after we eat, he will just keep you company at the table, ok?" he said, and the girl's face lit up soon, as she smiled widely and nodded her head in one quick move_

"_yep!" she said happily. The boy smiled relieved and took her hand once more_

"_good, now let's go and eat!" he said and the girl agreed following him back into the house_

"_hey Ed" the girl said as they were walking_

"_hm?" Edward replied looking forward, careful not to trip_

"_thank you!" she glimmed and smiled. Ed just nodded his head in reply._

Ed slowly opened his eyes as he felt his body shaking slightly. He couldn't figure out where he was for a moment, but soon realized once his sight was cleared.

"oh, you're awake brother!" Al said, his voice echoing through the armor. Ed smiled and yawned, stretching his limbs.

"yea!" he said as he scratched his head

"where you having a nice dream?" Al asked out of nowhere, making Ed look at him confused. Al just giggled and said

"you were smiling…" he cleared the point to his brother. Ed didn't answer but just looked out the window of the train that was rapidly heading towards Central.

"yeah, I guess you could say so!" he said and smiled goofly

"what did you dream?" Al asked, his curiosity kicking in. Ed laughed and covered his eyes with his hand.

"stuff" he said plainly as flashbacks of his dream came back to him like a lightning bolt.

"aw come on brother, tell me!" Al whined, wanting to know what had made his brother smile while he was sleeping. Ed looked at Al, and with a sad smiled told him

"I dreamed about how it used to be before…" he said slowly and Al just looked at him, wanting to hear every detail.

"I saw us when we were kids, and mom… and Claire.." he said slowly, and Al leaned back on his seat

"oh…" he replied slowly, and diverted his gaze from his brother and out the window. Ed took his brother's example and looked out the window as well, his memories coming back to him slowly.

Claire had been found by his mother on their doorstep when she was just a baby. She was the same as Ed, he could see it clearly, even if she was his age, she was such a crybaby. He laughed inside at that thought. His mom decided to keep her, but told her the truth as soon as she could understand things, but she didn't seem to be affected too much, maybe because of all the love she had received from his family. Unlike him and Al, Claire couldn't stand alchemy, and never did she try learning it, but she enjoyed seeing them using it.

After their mother died, and they went on training with Izumi, Ed and Al left Claire with Winry and Pianko, but after they returned, Pinako said that a lost relative of hers came after her and took her away, and that they couldn't do anything to stop them, and they haven't seen her ever since.

Ed sighed as the memories flooded his mind, and he closed his eyes leaning on his seat and waiting for the train ride to be over.

"are you excited brother?" Al suddenly broke the silence and Ed looked at him a bit confused

"about the test!" Al said and Ed smiled remembering why they were on the train in the first place. They were heading to Central to take the exam to become state alchemists. The only way they could find leads and possibly the path to the Philosopher's stone. The only way that they could regain their bodies after their failed attempt of bringing their mother back to life.

"neah, we've been preparing for this day for a long time, I'm sure we can pin it down!" he said smiling with confidence in his voice. He could almost feel Al smiling from behind the iron mask, but he hadn't seen his brother's face for so long, he almost forgot what he looked like.

"you're right!" Al said confident as well, as they both started laughing. The rest of the road was quiet, some complaints from Ed about being bored, but nothing much after. They had finally reached Central, ready for their exam, and happy to finally get off the train. Ed stretched his hands and legs and took in a deep breath. Soon after, Mustang appeared with that slimy grin of his joined by Hawkeye and Havoc.

"well, you two made it! Come on, we have no time to lose!" he said quickly as he turned on his heels faster than Ed could reply. He just frowned and let out a sigh, motioning to his brother to follow him. Al obeyed and went after his older brother. They had reached the building and Ed grinned widely as he scrubbed his nose and said

"you ready Alphonse?" he asked his brother, who nodded.

"let's show them who's the smartest alchemists!" Ed said as he and his brother went in for the written exam. They took it and they both came out happy as ever.

"that test was a piece of cake!" Ed laughed proudly

"I'll have to admit that it was indeed easy!" Al said as he sat down on a small bench.

"all that we have left now is the last test, and we're one step closer on becoming state alchemists!" Ed said with a smirk

"and the dogs of the military…" Al continued, making Ed loose his smile.

"listen Al, you don't have to do this, you know!" He said to his brother, who just nodded in disapproval.

"no brother, I promised I would be there for you no matter what! That we would do anything together!" Al said and Ed smiled again

"ok Al, let's kick some wanna be alchemist's ass!" Ed laughed as they were called in for the interview. Ed passed with flying colors, but unfortunately, Al couldn't go any further, due to his "special situation".

"I'm sorry brother…" Al said to Ed feeling deeply disappointed.

"don't worry Al, I'll pass this test, and become a state alchemist!" Ed reassured Al, as he patted his empty armor. Al smiled and nodded his head. Ed took in a deep breath and proceeded to take the final test, which of course he passed thanks to the stupidity of other inexperienced alchemists.

Ed was called into Mustang's office.

"well, congrats kid, I never thought you would pull it off!" Mustang said sheepishly as he read some papers.

"yea, well, surprise!" Ed replied ironical as Mustang opened the certificate that had announced Ed's state alchemist name

"Full Metal?" Ed read the paper as he looked at Mustang then at his automail arm. He smiled.

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door, making Ed jump a bit.

"yes?" Mustang yelled "come in!" he said as he stood up from his chair. The door opened and a girl entered the office. She was wearing a pair of pants that stopped right above her knees, her higher half was covered by a black shirt, and had a black scarf tied around her waist. Her black hair was pinned up in a high pony tail, and her purple eyes sparkled into the sun that was shining from the window.

"what do you want?" Mustang said with a sigh

"hey, don't give me that!" the girl yelled as she stomped into the room and slapped her hand on his office, making his cup of coffee shake a bit. Mustang sighed and passed a hand through his hair

"Are you here to make more noise for nothing?" he asked annoyed, and the girl frowned even more

"you jerk! Just who do you think you're talking with??" she yelled even louder. She seemed to have a feisty attitude and didn't care about the way she talked with Mustang. Ed just stood there stunned without saying anything. This girl seemed so familiar, but he couldn't be sure of who she was.

"Please just leave me alone…" Mustang said in a defeated voice. The girl took out her pocket watch that Ed had just received.

"See this?" the girl shoved the watch in Mustang's face "this means I have the same status as you, so don't treat me like a kid!" she yelled loudly. There was something familiar about her appearance, but Ed couldn't figure what. She looked just like Claire, but her personality was the total opposite of what she used to be, and she was a state alchemist, Claire hated alchemy, so it couldn't be her. His mind was so confused as he kept starring at the girl. Mustang saw the look in his face and smirked

"by the way, meet the new state alchemist this year, the Full Metal alchemist! Full Metal, meet the Blood alchemist!" Mustang made the introductions, and the girl's eyes landed on Ed, piercing through him.

"I don't care about.." she began but suddenly stopped and looked better at the boy.

"you seem familiar…" she said slowly, examining him from head to toe, making Ed feeling a bit uncomfortable. Mustang smirked and said

"that's because you two know each other!" both Ed and the girl looked at Mustang surprised and confused. He just laughed slowly.

"come on, don't you remember?" he asked with a hint of irony in his voice.

"what are you talking…" the girl began, but something like a lightning bolt pierced her body and her eyes slowly went back on the blond boy, her heard throbbing in her chest and her throat getting dry. Ed just looked at her confused as ever.

"it couldn't be…" she whispered as she went closer to Ed. He wanted to step back, but his body just wouldn't listen to him.

"what are you.." he started, but stopped once he saw the scared and shocked expression on her face. She then snapped out of it and frowned deeply and clenched her fist. With a quick move, she let Mustang and Ed wide eyed as she hit Ed with such power, that he fell on the couch. He placed a hand on his cheek angry as he yelled

"what the hell was that for?!" the girl just crossed her arms and huffed

"you idiot! I can't believe you don't even remember me!" she said as she held a high stature. Ed just starred at her even more confused. Mustang started laughing as he stood up and went next to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"let me make the introduction again!" he said jokingly.

"Edward Elric, this is Claire Mustang!" he said with a grin and Ed's jaw almost dropped five feet under. He didn't know what shocked him more. The fact that this crazy girl was the same crybaby Claire he used to know, or that her name was Mustang. Claire closed her face to Ed with the same frown, that made Ed back in the couch as much as he could. Her frown melt slowly, as she looked at him

"you really don't recognize me?" she asked slowly, pain filling her voice. Now Ed's eyes widen as he recognized that same hurt, childish voice.

"Claire…" he whispered.


End file.
